


Making Sense

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Come Eating, Deaf Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hulk Needs a Hug, Humor, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinbaku, M/M, Massage, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sign Language, Smut, Soft Hulk, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Hulk starts making it difficult for Bruce to live his day to day life, Bruce starts pulling away from everyone.  You and Clint take it upon yourselves to help the two of them to work more together better and Bruce to become more comfortable in his own skin.





	1. Sight

Bruce had been on edge lately.  There had been too many missions and Hulk was just always there.  Pressing against him.  Angry about being used.  Angry that he wasn’t trusted.  Angry because he felt like no one liked him.  Just angry and bubbling on the surface making it difficult for Bruce to focus.

You and Clint had tried to help.  You ran him baths with lavender in them.  You gave him back rubs.  You suggested going somewhere secluded where you could relax for a week and he would feel safe just letting him out.  Bruce was having none of it.  The more you tried to help the more he withdrew.  Until he started disappearing into the lab most of the night, leaving you and Clint to just worry about him.

The following day you’d woken without him there too.  Clint had told you that he’d try something today, so you’d gone into work hoping that when you got back you’d find them both home together.  When what you came home to was an empty apartment, you went straight to Bruce’s lab.

He was hunched over something looking slightly pale and twitchy.  He looked up when he heard you enter and even at a distance you could see the green ring around his eyes and the slight green at the sides of his neck.  Hulk was close.  Way too close.

“Hey, B.  What’s up?  Where’s the bird?”  You asked coming over to him.

Bruce tilted his head like he was listening for something.  “He’s right…”  There was a clatter and Clint dropped down from a vent overhead and just as he did Bruce turned and Hulk pressed hard against him, altering his face, neck, and shoulders and shading his skin a dark green.  “There!  Got you!”

“You sure did, Big Guy!”  Clint said patting his shoulders.

Bruce rapidly shrunk back in size and shook his head.  “That’s been going on all day.”

“Yeah, Bruce.  We’re having fun.”  Clint said running his hands up Bruce’s side.

“It’s distracting me from my work,”  Bruce grumbled, lowering his head.

“Aww come on now, Brucie.  You know you weren’t getting that done anyway.  I can only play the game because he’s literally sitting right there.”  Clint argued as he ran a finger over Bruce’s brow.

Bruce hunched his shoulders and turned away from him.  “I just want some peace?  Is that too much to ask?”

You took a seat on the stool next to Bruce and took Clint’s hand in yours.  “You and Hulk are really going to need to start getting along you know?”

Bruce didn’t look at you.  “You try and get along with a homicidal rage monster that shares your body and then get back to me.”  He muttered.

You spun in the stool and opened up one of the desktops in front of you without saying a word.  Bruce glanced over for a moment as you opened up a search engine and then turned back to his work.  As you typed away silently searching up remote cabins upstate and in the Woods of Massachusetts.  Clint started bouncing silently beside you pointing out options he liked the look of.  Bruce glanced back again a deep scowl on his face.  “What are you doing?”  He asked.

“I’m booking us somewhere to stay for the week.”  You answered simply.

“What?  No.  I never… I don’t…”  Bruce argued.

You looked at him, your face set, grim and steady.   “Right now, I honestly don’t care what you want, Bruce.  I’m booking this.  And if you care about us at all you’re going to come with us.  This is it.  Do you understand me?  We have been patient.  We have tried to help you with this.  But you don’t get to treat us like shit because you’re hurting.”

“How do you even think this,”  He said stabbing his hand at the screen.  “Will help?  I’ve been struggling with him all my life.”

“Maybe it won’t, but it’s only been the last few weeks you’ve been this bad.  He wants out.  So we’re booking a place where you can let him out.  Then we’ll negotiate.  It’s either that, or you lose us.  The choice is yours.”

Clint shifted beside you and focused on the screen so he didn’t have to look at either of you.  Bruce dropped his gaze and turned away.  “You’d be better off without me.”  He muttered.

“Bruce…”  Clint whined.  You put your hand on the middle of his back and he fell silent bringing himself a little closer to you.

“So that’s your choice?  You don’t want us anymore?”   You asked.

“No.  I didn’t say that.”  Bruce said still not looking up at you.

You turned back to the computer and started selecting dates for your stay in a fully catered spa cabin in the wilderness.  “So you’re coming?”

He nodded, furrowing his brow.

“Good, because I booked it.  We’re going tomorrow.”  You said.  “Clint, can you ask Nat if she’ll drop us off?”

* * *

The following day Natasha flew the three of you to the cabin and dropped you all of laden down with suitcases, groceries and other supplies for the week.  As soon as you had taken everything out into the cabin you turned to Bruce and Clint.

“Alright.”  You said and started unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt.  “You two are going to go outside and roam.  I dunno.  Maybe Hulk can play that hunt Clint game.  I’ll unpack and start dinner.”

“What, right now?”  Bruce asked looking around the room wildly like he was trying to find a way he could escape.

You pushed his shirt off and folded it, placing it neatly on a chair and moved to unfasten his pants.  “That’s why we’re here.”

“What if I can’t get back again?”  He asked.

You cupped his jaw and looked into his eyes, currently brown and flecked with iridescent green.  “You know he’ll give you back to us.  He always does.  If for some reason he’s too upset, we’ll have a little chat.  There are conditions on this trip.”  You said.  Bruce nodded and stepped out of his trousers.  “Are these the ones that change with you?”  You asked snapping the waistband of his boxers.  He nodded again and you kissed him softly.  “Alright off you go.  Have fun, Clint.”

“Oh, I will.”  He said with a smirk and kissed your cheek as he headed out with Bruce.  He looked around the clearing around the cabin deciding what they should do.  “Alright, Brucie.  Give him over.”

Bruce sighed and rolled his shoulders.  Clint watched as he hunched over a little and his body began to shift and change, growing and turning green.  He groaned and shook his head and as he straightened up as the Hulk.

“Little Bird.”  He grunted, looking at Clint.

“Hey, Big guy.  Shall we play hide and seek?”  Clint asked.  Hulk nodded and let out a huff of breath.  Clint pointed at the tree line.  “I’ll be in there.  You come find me.  Count to twenty, first.”

Hulk nodded and Clint took off into the forest and scrambled up into the nearest tree.  He started jumping from tree top to tree top until he heard the crashing sound of Hulk entering the treeline.  He sat still waiting, trying not to make any sound.  As the heavy footfalls of the Hulk gave him away Clint took off again.

“I hear you, little bird.”  Hulk roared charging after him.

Clint jumped and scrambled as fast as he could while Hulk pretended to chase at full speed after him, laughing loud and roaring about how he was going to get him.  It made Clint grin widely the way Hulk was treating him like a little kid who was still learning how to play and couldn’t quite keep up.

Hulk stopped all of a sudden and turned walking slowly into a clearing.  It took a moment for Clint to realize he wasn’t being pursued anymore.  He stopped, perching on a branch breathing heavily, so the only sound he could hear was the harsh drag of air in and out of his lungs.

“Little bird!”  Hulk called.  “Hulk find something.”

Clint jumped down out of the tree and followed the sound of Hulk’s voice.  As he got closer the sound of rushing water took over from the sound of his breathing.  “What did you fi…”  He said stepping out into the clearing with Hulk.  “Woah.  This is …”

The clearing was home to a waterfall.  The water poured down in three stages from a cliff across the clearing.  There was a deep pool at the base and the water was so clear you could see the rocks at the base.  The river it flowed into doglegged to the left and disappeared into the trees.  “Pretty.”  Hulk finished.  “Bossy girl like?”

Clint whistled as he made his way closer to the pool in the middle of the clearing.  “Oh yeah.  Bossy girl will like a lot.”

Hulk came over closer to him.  “Bossy girl and little bird swim with Hulk?”  He asked, delicately tugging on the fabric of Clint’s shirt with his thumb and index finger.

Clint looked up at Hulk and smirked.  “Oh, I see how it is.”  He said splashing Hulk with some of the cool mountain water.  “Yeah, we’ll swim with you, Big Guy.”

Hulk laughed and splashed Clint, drenching him with water.  “Come tomorrow.”

Clint shook himself off like a dog, spraying Hulk with droplets of water.  “You got it, big guy.  Maybe we should go back now, huh?”

* * *

Hulk and Clint returned just as you were finishing up dinner and the sun was beginning to set.  Clint was still soaked and had a quick shower to warm back up while you talked Hulk into letting Bruce come back.

After dinner was eating and the dishes were packed away the three of you sat curled up together.  Bruce was still very tense and when Clint’s hands started to tease up under the hem of Bruce’s shirt he pulled back abruptly.

Clint curled into you, looking at Bruce helplessly.  “I’m sorry, Bruce.  I just…”

Bruce shook his head.  “I’m the one that should be sorry.  I want to, but … It’s too dangerous.”

You sighed and ran your hand up and down his calf.  “Clint spent the afternoon with Hulk.  I spoke to him and got him to agree to give you back.  Why are you so hung up on him hurting us?”

“Because he’s an unpredictable toddler who breaks things he can’t have!”  Bruce shouted.  “And he always just wants what's mine!”

Clint flinched backing away from Bruce a little and you curled one arm around him protectively and scowled at Bruce.  “What the hell, B?”

“See?  See what he does?”  Bruce said getting up.

“Oh no.  You don’t get to put that on him.  That was all you.”  You snapped.  “You did it knowing Clint’s background is just like yours.”

Bruce faltered.  He looked at Clint and frowned, coming over and kneeling in front of him.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“No.  You shouldn’t have.”  Clint agreed.

“I’m really scared.  I’m scared something’s going to happen and I’ll lose you both.”  Bruce said.

Clint pushed Bruce’s hair off his face.  So you thought you’d push us away first?”

Bruce shrugged.  “I - I guess … Yes.”

“That’s my job, dummy.  Stop stealing my bit.”  Clint teased and leaned in and kissed Bruce.  It was deep and lingering.  Lips caressed each other and they both made a content humming noise.  Clint’s hands crept back up under Bruce’s shirt and Bruce pulled back again.

“I want to.”  He said.  “I - I’m scared.”

You smiled at him and cupped Bruce’s jaw, running your thumb over his cheek.  “Well, we built up to it once.  What if we do that again?  Start with watching?  That way if he does come out, we’re over on the bed and you’re all the way over on the chair.”

Bruce nodded.  “I can do that.”

You leaned down and kissed him softly.  “Well then.  I better hear you enjoying the show Doctor Banner?”

You pulled Clint to his feet and dragged him over to the bed.  He followed you with a skip in his step, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside before turning to you and pulling your shirt up over your head.  You pulled Clint up tight against you and started dancing, grinding and rolling your hips on his thigh.  He smiled at you, a twinkle to the blue of his eyes and slid his hands up your back unhooking your bra.  As you threw it off you looked over at Bruce.  He had sat down and was watching you both.  He unfastened the top two buttons on his shirt and ran his hand through the back of his hair.

You and Clint moved together.  He was agile and flexible and led you through a routine, stripping off both his clothes and yours as he did.  He made sure Bruce got a show.  Teasing him with glimpses of what was to come before revealing everything.  Running his hands over your body.  Getting you to run yours over his.  When you were both naked he crouched in front of you and ran his hands up your thighs and over your stomach.  As Clint kissed his way along your hips and sucked on your thighs.  You ran your hands through his hair, tugging on it gently.  You kept your eyes on Bruce.  He had unbuttoned his shirt all the way and was currently palming his cock through his pants.  His eyes were blown out with lust but all his.  You let out a soft moan, pulling Clint’s hair just that little bit harder.

By the time Clint’s tongue lapped over your pussy you were soaking.  You shivered and held your self steady on Clint’s shoulder as he sucked on your folds.  His fingers teased over your entrance before he thrust two deep inside of you.  He started to fuck you with them as he focused his mouth on your clit.  Licking it.  Sucking it.  Pressing his lips down on it and rolling his tongue over it.

You began to fall apart.  You eyelids felt heavy but you kept them locked on Bruce.  He was still just palming his cock through his pants, but it strained against the fabric and a small wet patch was forming.

As your moans got louder and your legs felt too weak to hold you up Bruce pulled out his cock and started to stroke it.  It was like all your senses were being assaulted.  The sight of him enjoying the sight of you and Clint was enough to set you over.  You cried out as you came, Clint drank you up, his tongue slithering inside you to taste you from the source.

You stroked your fingers through his hair swaying a little where you stood.  “How do you want us now, Bruce?”  You asked him, as you helped Clint to his feet.

Bruce let out a deep guttural moan, and for just a brief moment his eyes flashed green.  He pointed to the side of the bed and looked at Clint.  “Bend her over.”

Clint made a strangled moan and gave you a nudge towards the side of the bed.  He was the most submissive of the three of you and being ordered to take control hit a very specific kink for him.  Especially being ordered to take control of you specifically.  He moved behind you and ran his hand down your spine as he pushed down on your shoulder until you were bent over in front of him, your ass in the air.  You let out a sound that was half-moan, half-growl and turned your head to look at Bruce.  Clint pressed down onto the small of your back and stroked his cock up and down your folds.

“Like this?”  He asked Bruce, his voice coming out small and needy.

Bruce hummed.  “That’s it, Clint.”  Bruce rumbled.  “Fuck her pussy nice and hard.  That’s what I want to watch.”

Clint whimpered and thrust hard into you, shoving you into the mattress as he penetrated you.  You yelped as both Clint and Bruce moaned in unison.  Clint started rutting into you, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in making a loud slap sound each time as your bodies connected again.  You dug your fingers into the sheets, holding yourself in place as he fucked you.  You keep your eyes on Bruce.  He pumped his cock in time with Clint’s thrusts, precome had started to run down over his knuckles.  A faint green had started to creep into his neck and you couldn’t tell for sure but it looked like his eyes were flecked with it too.  It was still Bruce well and truly in the driver’s seat though.

“That’s good, Clint.  Fuck her hard.  She’s liking it.”  Bruce said, his voice more breathy now.  “Grab her hair for me would you?”

Clint whimpered again.  “Yes, Bruce.”  He said and bunched your hair in his fist pulling it and sending a jolt right to your core, making your pussy clench.  His other hand roamed.  It slid up your back and grabbed your neck holding you down as he railed into you.  It moved to your breasts, squeezing them, massaging them, pinching your nipples.  It ran over your stomach and rested on your hip, digging his fingers into your hips.

When his fingers touched on your clit you lost all control.  Your knees gave out and your body writhed under him.  “Fuck, yes, Clint.”  You praised, as you got closer and closer to your release.  Your body seized up suddenly and you came, crying out and clenching around Clint.

“Fuck,”  Bruce gasped, you opened your eyes and saw his cock throbbing in his hand, matching the feel of Clint’s still pistoning in and out of you.

“Clint.  Here.”  Bruce grunted, barely able to force out the words.

Clint pulled out of you and walked over to Bruce a slight look of confusion on his face.  You shifted so you could watch them both.  Bruce put one hand on Clint’s thigh and kept pumping his own cock as he looked up at him.  Clint took the queue and stroked himself and almost as one they both released.  Hot, thick ribbons of come splattered over Bruce’s stomach and chest.

The stayed like that panting, Bruce looking up at Clint and Clint looking back down at Bruce.  Bruce nodded and Clint dropped to his knees and began to lick Bruce clean. Bruce’s hand went to Clint’s hair, stroking it gently and he dropped his head back and hummed.

You approached them both and sat beside Bruce, rubbing Clint’s shoulder as he licked up the mess they had made making pleased little humming sounds.  “What do you say we go take a nice hot bath together, and cuddle.  I think we could all use it.”

Bruce sighed and leaned in against you.  “I’d like that.”


	2. Scent

The sounds of birds were what pulled you from your sleep.  You woke reluctantly, trying to will yourself back to sleep while you were still comfortably wrapped in your lovers’ arms.  Clint had his head resting on your chest his arm was draped over your waist and his hand rested on Bruce’s head who was pressed into your side, curled up in a ball.

Instead, your brain started ticking over.  Thinking about what you would do today.  The things you could do with Hulk.  How you might be able to get him and Bruce working together a little better.

When you realized that it was no good, you were going to have to get up, you tried to work your way out from between Bruce and Clint.  A feat that was easier said than done.  As soon as you started to shift Clint’s arm tightened around you and he nuzzled into your neck.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  He grumbled, his voice a little louder than he probably intended.

It made Bruce startle awake and he sat up and looked around the room wildly.  “What? What just happened?”

“Nothing happened.”  You said, signing the words at the same time.  “I was just trying to get up.”

Clint groaned and just pulled you back against him.   “Sorry.”  Bruce sighed lying back down with you. He nuzzled into your neck and started drawing random patterns on your stomach with his fingers.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.”  You said kissing Bruce on the top of the head as you did you tapped Clint on the shoulder.  He pried his eyes open and you signed ‘coffee’ to him.

“Oh god, yes.”  He said letting you go.

You climbed out of bed, pulled Clint’s t-shirt on and went and put a pot of coffee on before going to use the bathroom.   When you came back out Clint and Bruce were curled up together and Clint was snoring gently.  You went back out into the kitchen and started making breakfast.  When the pancakes, bacon, and eggs were all on the table Clint came stumbling out into the kitchen in a pair of boxers, his eyes barely open and putting his hearing aid in.  “Smells good.”

You pressed a coffee into his hand and he grinned at you, kissing your cheek.  “You are the best person.”  He hummed sitting down and starting to serve himself up some food.

“I know.  Bruce not awake yet?”  You asked.

In answer to your question, Bruce shuffled through the door and robe over his boxers.  “I’m up.”

You kissed him softly before taking a seat at the table with Clint.  “So I thought after breakfast you could let Hulk out and the three of us can spend the morning together.  Then maybe we’ll have a bit more time this afternoon to do stuff with you.”  You said.

Bruce served himself some eggs and let out a breath.  “We’re really going to do this every day?”

“Every day until the two of you start getting along better.”  You agree.

“I don’t think I’m worth all this,”  Bruce says staring at his plate.  “I don’t even think it’s going to get us anywhere.”

Clint ruffled his hair.  “Brucie, stop telling us who we’re allowed to like.”

* * *

After breakfast you all went outside, the grass was still wet with morning dew.  Bruce let Hulk take over from him, doubling over for a moment and roaring as his body twisted and morphed into the huge, green form of the Hulk.

“Morning, Big Guy.”  You said coming over to him and wrapping your arms around his waist.  Or as far as they could reach in any case.

He placed a large hand on your back and pet you gently.  “Bossy girl.  Hulk find something.”

You looked up into his electric green eyes.  “What did you find?”

“Secret,”  Hulk grunted.  “Hulk show.”

You looked back at Clint who was grinning broadly at you he gave a small nod and you looked back up at Hulk.  “You gonna carry me.”

In way of an answer, he just lifted you and put you on his shoulder and started lumbering towards the tree line.  “Where are we going?”  You asked.

“You ask too many questions,”  Clint said, vaulting up onto Hulk’s other shoulder.

Hulk carried you deep into the forest.  Neither he nor Clint would answer any of your questions but they kept looking at each other and grinning conspiratorially.

After around twenty minutes of walking, you emerged in a clearing.  Your jaw dropped as you looked over the sight of the waterfall and the large pool it flowed into.  “Holy shit.”  You gasped.

“Bossy girl like?”  Hulk said looking up at you.

“I love it, Big Guy.”  You said, sliding down off his shoulder.

“Swim?”  Hulk said.

You raised your eyebrows and nodded. “Hell, yeah.”

You and Clint stripped down to your underwear and the three of you spent the morning and into the afternoon playing in the water.  You started just messing around in the pool at the bottom.  Within an hour you were all diving off the top of the waterfall, the hulk sending water flying so that the clothes you and Clint had put out of the way to keep dry were dripping wet.

“Little bird watch Hulk,”  Hulk called from on top of the waterfall.

You waved to Clint and pointed up to where Hulk stood signing ‘he wants you to watch’.   Clint looked up and grinned.  “I’m watching.”  He called back.

Hulk cannonballed off the edge sending up a huge spray of water and causing a wave to buffet you and Clint to the edge of the pool.  When he came out you were all laughing.  “That was a good one,”  Clint yelled.

“You tell little bird; thank you.”  Hulk rumbled grinning sheepishly.

“You tell him.  It’s like this.”  You said and lifted your hand flat, palm in, to your lips before lowering forward.

Hulk copied your action facing Clint.  Clint smiled broadly at Hulk, his eyes soft and loving.  “You’re welcome, Big Guy,”  Clint replied signing the words as he said them.

Hulk laughed.   It was a deep, pleasant rumble of a sound that made you feel warm inside hearing it.  “Hulk want to learn more words for little bird.”

“We can teach you.”  You said and passed his message on to Clint.  The look of sheer delight on Clint’s face was something you wished you could keep forever.  You held your index and middle finger of your right hand to your forehead.  “This is how Clint says his name in sign language.”

Hulk copied your movement and Clint clapped his hands.  “That’s it, big guy.  You’re learning fast.”  Clint said, signing the words at the same time.

“That means little bird?”  Hulk asked.

You laughed.  “No.  It’s more ‘Hawkeye’.  He uses it to mean himself and Kate.  You know Kate?”  You answered.  Hulk grunted and gave a nod.  “This is little bird.”  You said and brought your hands in together without letting them meet and then made a beak out of your index finger and thumb and opened and closed it near your mouth.

Hulk laughed and copied you which made Clint burst into laughter.  “Thank you for that.”  He said.  “You wanna know what bossy girl is?”

Hulk nodded.  “Hulk sign Bossy Girl.”

Clint tapped his index fingers to his chin and pulled them away three times and then ran his thumb down along his jaw.   Hulk copied him and Clint began laughing. “That’s it.  Perfect.”

You spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon playing in the water and teaching Hulk random signs.  He didn’t always remember them for long, but he remembered ‘Hawkeye’, ‘thank you’, ‘I love you’, ‘little bird’, ‘big guy’, ‘bossy girl’ and the special name sign Clint had made for you perfectly.

By the afternoon your stomachs started to rumble and you decided to head back to the cabin.  Hulk gave Bruce up easily, patting you and Clint gently on the back before he did.  Bruce stood pale and shaking in front of you when he returned.

“Why am I wet?”  He asked as you wrapped him in a towel.

“We went swimming,” Clint answered.  “Was fun.”

“I’m starving,”  Bruce said looking around a little dazed.

“Yeah, we swam a lot.”  You said, guiding him to the cabin.  “Come on let’s go inside.”

* * *

“You really taught him sign language?”  Bruce asked, scowling down at his now empty plate.

“Not a lot, but yeah.  He wants to learn.  You have the totally wrong idea about him.”  Clint said.  “He’s gentle.  You need to relax about him.”

Bruce sighed.  “He’s my anger.  That doesn’t even make any sense.”

You shook your head.  “This isn’t a Jekyll and Hyde situation, Bruce.  He is a separate person.  I don’t know why the Super Serum and Gamma Radiation made a new person, but he is a person, not just an emotion.”

“It wasn’t the experiment.  Hulk’s always been there.”  Bruce said quietly.

“He has?”  Clint asked.

Bruce’s eyebrows knitted together.  “Yeah.  As long as I can remember.  Used to take over when…”  His shoulders tensed and Clint put his arm around Bruce’s shoulder.

“Alright… it’s alright.  Let’s go do something to relax.  You need to chill man.”  Clint said.

“That is a really good idea, B.”  You said pulling Bruce to his feet.  “Let’s try some aromatherapy.”

Bruce followed along and when you got to the bedroom you and Clint rid him of his clothes.  “I have some different things.”  You said pulling out a tote with different lotions and oils.  “Do you want to smell them, see what you like?”

“Sure,”  Bruce said taking a seat at the side of the bed.  Clint lay some towels out for Bruce to lie on while Bruce smelt each tube and bottle taking his time deciding between them.  “This one.”  He said holding a bottle of sandalwood and vanilla massage oil.

“This is so you.”  You said getting up and lighting some candles in the room.  “Lie down.  Maybe Clint will do his little trick for you before I start.”

Bruce lay face down on the bed and Clint climbed up beside him.  He took a deep breath and then started ghosting his fingertips over Bruce’s body so they only barely skimmed over the hairs.

“Why do you say that?”  Bruce asked.

“Well, the wood scents are always a little masculine.”  You said as you moved around the room.  “But it also relaxes and calms nerves.  Promotes mental clarity.”  You turned on some music and leaned in against his ear.  “It’s an aphrodisiac.”  You whispered.  “Now try and relax.”

You watched Clint his fingers slowly skimming over Bruce.  He started innocent enough, just over his back and arms.  You could see Bruce trying to relax but the way that Clint’s fingers skimmed over his body hair but it made his muscles tighten and twitch.  Clint moved down to his legs, over his calf and up the outside of his thighs.  Bruce’s toes curled and he made an almost squeak sound in the back of his throat as Clint’s fingers moved over his ass and then down between his legs.  His hips rolled forward into the mattress.

“Please.  Stop teasing me.”  He whimpered.

You squeezed the oil into your hands and pressed down firmly on his back rubbing up and out.  Bruce relaxed immediately.  It was like all the tension was sitting right on the surface, and the pressure after prolonged teasing just let it all out at once.  He moaned loudly as he melted into the mattress.

You and Clint began to massage Bruce together.  You working his back and shoulders.  Clint working his legs and ass.  Bruce would let out soft moans and hums as you moved your hands over his skin.  The scent of sandalwood and vanilla filled the room.

When you both were happy with Bruce’s back you had him roll over.  You rubbed his chest and shoulders while Clint rubbed his feet.  Bruce’s cock was hard, and a thin trickle of precome ran down the shaft.  “How are you doing, B?”  You asked.

“Good.  This is good.”  He hummed.  “Thank you.”

You flicked your fingers over his nipples.  It made his cock jump and a deep moan escaped his lips.  “And this?”

“Yes.  Yes, baby.”  He groaned.

You hummed and looked down at Clint who as now rubbing Bruce’s thighs.  You both brought you hand to Bruce’s cock and you both wrapped your fingers around his shaft.  He gasped and bucked his hips up.

“This good?”  You hummed your other hands still just massaging along his shoulders and chest.

“Yes.  Oh god.”  He whimpered.

You and Clint began to stroke him.  Your hands moving together.  Clint ran his other hand along the inside of his thighs and along his perineum.  Bruce humped the air, trying to get more relief as you both stroked him.  He started to pant, his stomach rising and falling erratically with every sharp breath in.  You leaned over Bruce capturing Clint’s lips with yours and kissing him deeply, your tongues swirling and swirling together.   Clint eased a finger into Bruce’s ass, and Bruce keened.  His whole body arching up off the mattress.

Clint broke the kiss and looked down at Bruce with lust blown eyes.  “That’s it, Brucie.  Relax.  We got you.”

Bruce started panting, his eyes were closed and a low rumble came from deep within him.  Bruce spread his legs a little and relaxed back into the mattress.  “Ohh… Oh, god.”  He murmured.  Clint twisted his wrist and Bruce’s body seized up.  With a loud cry, he spilled over his stomach in hot ribbons.

You grabbed one of the towels and began to wipe him down as he hummed and relaxed again.  “That - that was really good.”  He said opening his eyes and looking at the two of you.  “Can I - You want me to return the favor?”

You and Clint lay down next to him, both trailing your fingers over his stomach.  “It’s fine, B.  We’re trying to get you comfortable with you.  This is a nice start.”


	3. Taste

You sat out on the grass with your eyes closed.  It was another warm day and you’d opted for shorts and a singlet top.  The sun felt warm on your skin and every so often the sounds of Clint releasing an arrow and the dull thud it made when it hit the target he’d set up would mix with the sound of birds and Hulk’s breathing.  The day had started as normal.  Waking up Bruce and Clint curled in against you.  You’d had breakfast together and then Hulk and Clint had gone off to play their version of hide-and-seek in the forest.  They’d returned in the afternoon and the three of you had been just lazing around ever since.

Hulk sat in front of you now.  He was applying makeup to your face.  He was being surprisingly gentle considering how large his hands were and how small the tools he was using were.  Not that he had a feather touch.  You had been poked in the eye a few times now and the first attempt at lipstick had broken the end off against your teeth.  You were enjoying it though.  It was like playing dress up with a little kid and doing it in the sun like this was peaceful.

“Hulk finished.”  He rumbled putting down the contouring brush.  You opened your eyes and looked up into the iridescent green eyes of the Hulk.

“How’s it look?”   You asked.

He grinned at you.  His lips parting so you could see his large teeth.  “Hulk, like.  Bossy girl, look good.”

Clint looked over and burst out laughing.  “Oh, you look ready to go out on the town.”

“Thank you, honey.”  You said in a sing-song voice.  “How about you come over here and I’ll do you and you can do Hulk.”

Clint shrugged and came over putting his bow and quiver beside him as he sat down in front of you.  “You want to choose the colors, Big Guy?”

Hulk’s eyes flicked over the palates he’d laid out around him and he pushed one over with the back of his knuckles.  “Little bird, like purple.”

“Thanks, man,”  Clint said with a smile.

You started working on Clint’s makeup, going completely overboard and putting on anything that Hulk pointed out to you.  Clint just sat grinning like the dork he was as you applied eyeliner and eyeshadow and added glitter to everything.

When you were done you sat back and looked up at Hulk.  “Looks good I think.”

Hulk grunted and nodded his head.

“So now it must be your turn, Big Guy,”  Clint said, getting to his feet.

The smile that broke out on Hulk’s face was one of pure joy.  He clapped his hands and shifted so he was sitting cross-legged and leaning forward a little so Clint could reach him better.

“What colors do you want?”  Clint asked.

“Purple.  Darker than, little bird.”  Hulk replied.

“You got it,”  Clint said.  He glanced over the makeup you hand and picked up an eyeliner pen and got to work.

He artfully applied the makeup to Hulk’s face.  Obviously, you didn’t have any concealer or foundation that would match his skin tone, but using a mixture of your bushes and eyeshadows, Clint managed to do some contouring.

“How are you so good at this?”  You asked as he applied lip liner to Hulk’s lips.

“I grew up in the circus.  You think I didn’t have to wear makeup?”  He answered.

“Why haven’t you ever offered to do mine.”  You asked him.

He smirked at you and poked you in the side.  “I gotta keep some of my secrets.”  He teased.  “But if you like I’ll do it for you sometimes.  Not now though.”

“No, not now.  Hulk already did it.”  You agreed.  “We all look pretty amazing.  Maybe we should have our dinner outside with candles.”

Hulk shifted uneasily.  “Want Banner back?”

“Not if you want to stay a bit longer.  You can have dinner with us today if you want to.”  You said, running your hand up and down his forearm.  He smiled again and nodded his head.

“Alright.  I have got just the thing.”  You said getting up going into the house

The thing with the Hulk was he could eat a lot.  Unfortunately, that didn’t usually end up so well for Bruce if he changed back too soon.  There was a balance you had to hit where Hulk felt like he had had enough but he hadn’t eaten to the point where Bruce would feel sick.  The best way to do that was using protein.

You cooked two large rolled beef roasts, filled with different kinds of nuts and served it with a salad that had both eggs and avocado and more nuts.  While you cooked Hulk and Clint set up a place to eat outside.  Hulk spreading out a blanket and Clint putting tea lights around.

You brought the food out just before dusk and the three of you ate together you and Clint leaning up against Hulk.  Some squirrels came down out of the trees and Clint started tossing some of the nuts from his salad to them.  Hulk laughed, a huge rumbling laugh full of pure joy.  It sent the squirrels scurrying.  Hulk frowned and scuffed the grass with his fist.

“They’re skittish.  If you can be quiet they’ll come back down.”  Clint said, patting Hulk’s leg.

Hulk huffed and sat quietly waiting for them to return.  When they did he started throwing his own nuts out to them until they had come over and started climbing up into his giant palms to get them.  The look of delight never left his face.

As the sun set deer stepped out of the treeline.  The three of you watched them and Hulk put his hand on your lap and let out a sigh, before shifting back into Bruce.  Clint stumbled forward, nearly falling on his face and Bruce looked around confused.   “What just happened?”   He asked.

“I think he was just super peaceful.”  You said with a shrug as Clint picked himself back up.

Bruce blinked at you. “I don’t - that hasn’t… what?”

You rubbed his back.  “This is working, B.  We’re working it out.  We’re safe with him.  Now you just have to feel safe with him too.”

* * *

 

That night after you’d all cleaned up and head to bed, Bruce sat at the edge of the bed in his boxers watching you and Clint getting undressed.  “I want to do more this time, but I’m still not sure.  He always feels right there.”

“Well, what do you want to try?”  You asked coming to sit down beside him.

He leaned against you and put your head on his shoulder.  His hand went to your leg and he kissed your throat as he reached out to Clint.  Clint moved closer to the two of you and ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair.

When Bruce broke the kiss with you Clint leaned in taking your place.   The two men kissed slowly and deeply, their lips moving together, Clint’s tongue flicking over the corner of Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce tugged Clint’s boxers down and you started kissing along his Adonis’ belt, his cock twitching, and hardening as you did.  Bruce’s hand moved to Clint’s ass and gripped it digging his fingers in causing Clint to moan loudly.

You licked along the side of Clint’s cock and flicked your tongue over the slit.  Bruce broke the kiss with Clint and leaned down.   His tongue flicked with yours over Clint’s length before he pulled the man’s cock into his mouth.   Clint groaned and leaned down and kissed you.  You kissed each other hungrily, Clint’s hand in your hair.  Bruce’s hand slipped into your panties and ran up and down your pussy, circling your clit for a moment before running back down again and teasing your entrance.  There were hands everywhere.  One of yours ran up Clint’s chest and rested on his throat.  The other ran over Bruce’s back.  Clint palmed your breast and tugged on Clint’s hair.

While a warm, pleasant tingle crept through your body making you hum and roll your hips against Bruce’s hand Clint completely came apart.  He groaned and broke the kiss his head falling back.  His knees seemed to give out and he pushed them against the edge of the bed to keep himself steady.  “Fuck… please… oh…” he babbled breathlessly.

The sounds he made alone were enough to make you wet.  With Bruce’s fingers as well, your panties were soaking.

Bruce worked Clint’s cock expertly.  You both knew exactly the things to do to get the archer off.  He sucked and licked up his shaft, pulling off occasionally to move to his balls.  He teased his asshole as he deepthroated him.  Never making himself gag.  While Clint enjoyed being treated a little roughly he hated to think he was hurting anyone.  Soon Clint’s babble was constant.  He pleaded for released.  His hands opened and closed helplessly.

“That’s it, Clint.”  You hummed.  “Come in his mouth.”

Clint whimpered and looked down at Bruce who as if in answer opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.  Clint groaned and bucked his hips a few times forcing his cock down Bruce’s throat.  His hips snapped forward suddenly and he released, coating Bruce’s tongue in thick come.

Bruce swallowed it all and turned to you kissing you hungrily and guiding you back up the bed.  You could taste the bitter salty taste of Clint’s come on Bruce’s lips.  You let him guide you back and lay down, spreading your legs for him.  His lips traveled down your body, kissing a trail to your pussy.  He pulled your panties down and off and his lips were immediately on your cunt, his tongue swirling over your labia as he sucked on your folds.

Clint moved behind Bruce, pulling his boxed down and lay on his back under Bruce and between your legs so he could take Bruce’s cock in his mouth.

As Clint let Bruce fuck his mouth Bruce worked his over your pussy.  He sucked and nipped at your clit and ran his tongue over it in random patterns.  His fingers teased over your entrance and down between your legs.  Your moans mixed with his as Clint brought him closer and closer to the edge.  You skin buzzed and you clutched at his hair, holding him against your pussy as you rocked against his face.  Your own orgasm got closer and closer and as you thought it was just there waiting to happen, Bruce thrust two fingers inside you and pressed hard on your g-spot.  You cried out and arched up violently as you came hard.  Bruce moaned as he kept lapping at your cunt.

His hips moved a little faster against Clint and just as the last waves of your own orgasm passed through you he came, spilling into Clint’s mouth.

The three of you crawled up on the bed together, both men curling in around you.  Clint nuzzling into your neck and resting a hand on Bruce’s hip, while Bruce put his head on your chest and kept his hand on Clint’s knee.

“That was all you this time, right?”  You asked Bruce.

He hummed.  “Felt him a little, like he was watching, but yeah.  All me.”  He agreed.

“So we’re getting there again.  We’ll get it back.  I promise.”  You said.

He hummed and for the first time in a month, he looked like he might actually be completely happy.


	4. Touch

It was the second to the last day and you, Clint and Hulk had been swimming by the waterfall again.  You had been teaching him more signs and now he could say a few broken sentences.  It was very sweet and he would get very excited when Clint was able to answer him without any translation.

As you lay on the bank sunning yourself dry, Hulk clambered over the rocks followed closely by Clint.  They made their way over to you and soon you were cast in the shadow of Hulk standing over you.  You opened your eyes and looked up at them.  “What’s up?”  You asked.

“Hulk want to run.”  He said.

“You can go for a run.”  You said.

“Carry, bossy girl.”  He grunted.

You chucked and sat up.  “Who’s the bossy one again?”

You and Clint clambered up onto his shoulders and Clint grinned at you.  “Hold on tight.”  He teased.

Hulk took off.  You keep your head low and held on for dear life as tore through the forest, jumping logs and knocking things over.  You and Clint cursed and squealed.  Your heart was racing as your adrenaline spiked but you held on.  Birds flew up around him as he crashed wildly through the trees.  By the time you burst through the treeline into the field your eyes were watering.  He stopped and you slid down his back and onto the ground trembling a little.  “Holy shit, big guy.  You’re so fast.”

Hulk huffed and lowered his head a little.  “Hulk fast and strong.”

You rubbed his arm.  “I know you are.”

He shook his head and moved away from you punching the air like a sulky toddler.  You and Clint looked at each other and Clint shrugged.  “What’s the matter, Big Guy?”  Clint asked.

He flopped to the ground and balled his hands beside him.  “Hulk like it here.  Fun to play with bossy girl and little bird.”

You and Clint approached him and you both wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your heads against each of his shoulders.  He wrapped his arms around your waists and pulled you a little closer.  “It has been fun.  It was a nice holiday.  We have one more day though.”

He made a grumbling sound and nuzzled at your shoulder.  “Don’t want to go back.”

Clint ran his hand through Hulk’s hair like he was simultaneously smoothing it down and ruffling it up.  “I know, Big Guy.  We can maybe come back.”

“Banner hates Hulk.”  He huffed.  “Hulk only come out to smash.”

“You guys have to start getting along.”  You said stroking the back of his neck.  “He’s worried you’ll come out and hurt people because you’re always pushing on him.”

Hulk shook his head and growled.  “No.  Hulk not hurt. Hulk protect.”

“He’s just used to you smashing.  You need to give him space to trust you.”  Clint said.

Hulk let out a roar and got up pushing you both away and pounding the ground.  “Hulk not smash.  Hulk protect.  Puny Banner always get hurt.  Hulk protect.”

You approached him slowly.  “Hey, hey, Big Guy.  Talk to us.  We’ll listen.  Who hurts Bruce?”

He turned away and hunched over grunting.  “Banner weak.  Always getting hurt.  Dad hurt.  Kids hurt.  Hulk save Banner and he not care.  Just keep Hulk trapped in dark.”

You stepped in front of Hulk he hunched himself as small as possible and hid his face from you.  Clint came up behind him and rubbed his back.  “You just want to take care of him?”  He asked.

Hulk huffed and shook his head.  “Hulk want to have friends.”

“We’re your friends.”  You said.

“Yeah, buddy.”  Clint agreed.  “You’re our friends.”

Hulk raised his head and looked into your eyes.  “Hulk want this.  Not just smash.”

“Come sit down.”  You said patting the grass.  He flopped down and you climbed onto his lap and kept stroking his arm.  “Bruce is scared.  He had a scary childhood and you protected him.  But that’s put him in danger too.”

“Hulk protect.”  He growled.

“We know.  I’m just trying to say how Bruce is feeling.  You need to understand him too.”  You reasoned.

He grunted and scuffed the ground.

“How can we make you happy?”  Clint asked.

“Want to come out more.  Not just to smash.”  Hulk said.

“That’s all?  If Bruce agrees to let you out more you’ll stop pushing on him?”  You asked.

He looked up at you with his brow furrowed.  “Hulk want a dog.”

Clint started laughing.  “You and me both, buddy.”

“We can maybe do that.  You gotta promise to not push on him.  He’s pulling away from us because he’s scared your gonna come out when…”  You looked at Clint not sure how to have the sex talk with Hulk.  He was like a child in so many ways but you also knew he did push on Bruce in those moments.  He was there when you had sex.  At least a little bit.

Clint leaned in and rested his chin on Hulk’s shoulder.  “We know you like to watch, Big Guy.”

Hulk grinned and his cheeks turned a darker shade of green.  “Feels good.”  He chuckled.

“Well, you gotta not push so hard or Bruce is not gonna want to do it anymore and then we all lose, don’t we?”  Clint said.

Hulk nodded slowly.  “Hulk won’t push if Banner let Hulk out sometimes.”

You patted his hand and looked up into his eyes.  “Alright.  We’ll talk to him.  Tell him what you said.”

* * *

“He wants me to let him out?”  Bruce said incredulously as the two of you stacked the dishwasher.

“That’s what he said.  For you to let him out so he isn’t always trapped in the dark. So he’s coming out to do something other than smash.”  You explained.

Bruce huffed.  “He’s dangerous.”

“We’ve spent the whole week hanging out with him.  He’s not dangerous.”  Clint argued.

“Maybe I should just give you both him then if that’s what you want!”  Bruce yelled, slamming the dishwasher closed.

You scowled at him.  “Bruce, calm down.”

“We want you, you idiot.”  Clint huffed.  “That’s why we’re doing this because as it is we’re not getting either.”

Bruce folded his arms over his chest and turned away from you both.

“Bruce,”  You said coming up behind him and put his arms on his waist and leaning against him  “It’s give and take.  He has said you give him the chance to come out and he’ll back off when you’re in control.  He has something he has to give you too.”

“So what?  I let him out sometimes and he backs off and lets me live my life?”  Bruce asked, turning in your arms.

“And he wants a dog, but Clint wants a dog too.  So I think we can do that.”  You explained.

“So how do I test this out?  How can I know that he’ll back off?  That he’ll let me have control again if I let him out.  That he won’t hurt anyone?”  Bruce asked, his voice shaking a little.

“Test it out, Bruce.”  You said.  “Do the things you’ve been scared to do.  If he pushes on you, then he’s not living up to his side of the bargain.”

Bruce spun you suddenly and pushed you against the kitchen bench.  “Is this what you mean?”  He breathed, leaning in close so his breath tickled your throat.

“Is this what you’ve been holding back on?”  You hummed as you ran your hands up his back.

He kissed you hungrily, grinding against you as he held you pressed tightly against you.  Clint moved to get up and Bruce broke away and looked at him.  “Be patient, my bird.  I’ll get to you.”

“Aww, man,”  Clint whined sitting back in the chair his eyes locked on the both of you.

Bruce spun you around and his hand slipped into your pants, his fingers teasing up and down your folds.  You hummed and leaned back against him, tilting your neck so he could suck and nip at your throat.

This was new.  While the three of you did change things up a little there was definitely a hierarchy in the sexual relationship and you were on the top.  Sometimes, the boys would get enjoyment ordering each other to take control, but they never just took it on their own.

You reached behind you and tugged on his hair as he ran his fingers over your clit.  He circled it and pinched it and as your arousal grew he thrust two of his fingers inside of you.  He fucked you with them as he kissed your throat and squeezed your breast.  “Oh fuck.  B.  Oh god yes.”  You moaned.

He pulled them free and yanked your pants down as he pushed you over the counter.  You braced your hands on the counter and felt the press of his cock against your ass.  “Bruce, you’re in control?”  It was half question half statement.  He ghosted his lips along your neck and nipped at your earlobe.

“Yes.  I am.”  He hummed and thrust inside of you.

You gasped and your head fell forward.  He placed his hand on the back of your neck and started to fuck you.  You moaned loudly and struggled to stay on your feet as he fucked you hard.  Not holding back at all.

You came apart quickly and completely.  Your legs trembled and your hands slid on the counter.  He reached around you and rubbed your clit, bringing you to the edge of your orgasm faster and faster.

“Oh god.  B.  I’m gonna come.”  You babbled.

“You asking?”  Bruce hummed.

You shook your head, relaxing into it.  Your body seized up and you came, crying out as you collapsed against the kitchen bench.  He pulled out and helped you back to your feet.  You looked into his eyes.  They were clear and brown and the most him that he gets.  He kissed you deeply holding you close and running his hands up and down your back.

When he pulled away he turned to Clint.  “Ready?”

Clint was palming his cock through his jeans.  “Yes.  Fuck, Brucie.”  He said, a needy rasp to his voice.

Bruce approached Clint and you pulled your pants back up and headed into the bedroom, retrieving the lube for them.  When you returned Bruce and Clint were lying on the couch, Bruce straddling Clint as they kissed and rubbed their cocks together.  You sat down in the recliner watching them.

Clint mewled and squirmed under Bruce.  His hands roamed over Bruce’s body, trying to touch as much of him as he could.  Bruce pulled back and tapped Clint’s hip.  His eyes were blown out with lust but it was still all him.  Hulk was keeping his promise and letting Bruce have space.  You tossed them the lube and Clint snatched it from the air and passed it back to Bruce.

Bruce squeezed the gel onto his hand and smeared it over Clint’s ass.  Clint groaned and leaned forward biting into the cushion as Bruce eased two fingers into his ass.  You got up and stripped off your clothes and sat down on the arm of the couch in front of Clint.  Clint looked up at you, his lips slightly parted and his eyes glazed over.  “Babe?”

You stroked your fingers through his hair and he ducked his head between your legs and placed a large sloppy kiss over your pussy.  Behind him, Bruce moved his fingers in and out corkscrewing his hand and spreading his fingers.  Clint let out moans and whimpers and he sucked and licked at your pussy.

Bruce pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up against Clint’s ass.  You leaned over and kissed him hungrily as Bruce sunk into Clint’s ass. Clint mewled and bit down on the inside of your thigh.  Bruce’s fingers dug into Clint’s hips and started he started to rut into Clint.

Clint returned to sucking on your pussy.  He was sloppy and inconsistent, moaning with each thrust of Bruce’s hips.  Even still shivers ran up your spine.  The way he gave himself up to the both of you and his pleasure always added to the pleasure he gave you.

The three of you moaned and grunted as you each approached your orgasms.  As Bruce got close he pulled back and gripped Clint’s cock pumping it as he fucked him harder.  Clint gasped and bit down on your thigh again.  You began to rub your clit trying to get yourself over with them.  As Clint came, spilling over his stomach and Bruce’s hand so did you, crying out and arching back.  Bruce’s hips snapped forward hard and he released in Clint’s ass.

You all collapsed down onto the couch, Clint curling up between the two of you with his head on your lap.  “Wow,”  Bruce said, his chest still rising and falling heavily as he caught his breath.

“Wow is right.  That was new.”  You agreed.

“It was all you, right?  I didn’t see any green.”  Clint asked.

He reached over and his hand met yours in Clint’s hair.  “Yeah.  Just me.  He kept his word.  I guess we can try this.”

You smiled and relaxed into the couch.  Tomorrow was going to be a good last day.


	5. Sound

“Thank you for giving him space last night.”  You said rubbing your palm in a slow random pattern over the top of the Hulk’s large hand.

You, Clint and the Hulk sat together in the sun.  Bruce had only just let him take control for the day and you wanted to get the talk out of the way first thing.  That way the Hulk could spend the rest of the day just enjoying his last bit of freedom before returning to the tower.

Hulk huffed and nodded his head.  “Hulk said he’d give Banner space.”

“Bruce has said he’ll agree to your terms.”  You said.  “If you can let him have room to be Bruce and not push on him, he agreed that once a month we can come out here and have at least a weekend.  And if you both find it’s working like that, he’ll start letting you out back at the compound too.”

Hulk grunted.  “Not always smash.”

“No.  Just time to find out who you really are.”  You agreed.  “Does that sound good?”

“What about dog?”  Hulk asked.

Clint laughed and patted Hulk on the arm.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll get a dog.”

The grin on Hulks face was huge and he clapped his hands.

“Alright.  Enough talk.  Let’s enjoy this last day.”  Clint said jumping up, he tapped Hulk on the elbow.  “Tag.  You’re it.”

Hulk clambered to his feet as Clint shot up a tree and disappeared into the canopy of the forest.  Hulk scooped you up and put you on his shoulders before taking after Clint.  The rest of the day was spent doing most of the things you had already done.  Clint and Hulk played their hunting/tag game for an hour or so before you all made your way to the waterfall and swam for a few hours.   You had then gone back to the cabin and lit a big fire and cooked over it together.  Hulk had really enjoyed burying potatoes wrapped in foil in the coals and was completely delighted to make smores.  You had painted together and play fought.

By the end of the day, you were worn out but happy and sat under the tree watching the deer return to the field to graze.

“Hulk liked this week.”  Hulk rumbled as he sat between you and Clint.

“Thanks, buddy.  So did we.”  Clint said, patting Hulk on the forearm.

Hulk made a deep contented rumbling sound deep in his chest.  “Hulk love little bird and bossy girl.”  He said, making the sign for I love you at the same time.

“Aww, buddy we love you too,”  Clint said hugging Hulk.

You hugged him too and he placed a large hand on your back.  “Yeah, love you too, Big Guy.”

Hulk hummed.  “See you soon.”  He said and shifted back into Bruce so you and Clint were hugging him as he took control again.

He hummed and nuzzled into you both.  “I wish that’s how it happened every time.”

You and Clint both hummed in agreement, running your hands over him.  “Definitely have to do it like this more often.”

* * *

Over dinner you, Bruce and Clint talked about how well the week went.  How he’d been feeling more and more relaxed.  How you and Clint now had zero doubts that the Hulk would ever hurt either of you.  How Bruce was getting more and more comfortable and adventurous with his sex life even in the five days you’d spent here.  You’d talked about other things he might want to try and had been too scared of.  Things he wasn’t willing to do yet, and things he was willing to attempt given how calm and settled his mind was.

That’s how you ended up with Bruce naked on the bed while you and Clint carefully bound him using hemp rope.  You were pretty good with a rope.  Clint actually really liked being bound.  He felt secure with the pressure of it against his skin.  Safe.  But while you were decent with bondage Clint was next level.  He had a lot of hidden talents and knotwork was apparently one of them.  Where yours was practical his also had an art too it.  So when Bruce was fully bound, knees propped up, arms crossed over his chest, he looked beautiful.

The two of you ran your hands over him, creating pressure against him as you checked the ropes weren’t too tight or too loose.  Unlike Clint, Bruce normally balked at being bound.  It was something he was curious about but normally when you went to actually do it he freaked out about the Hulk and you’d have to abandon the entire thing and just go straight into aftercare. Not that you minded, cuddling and drinking tea together was nice too.  It just meant that the fact you had already gotten to this stage was a testament to how much he trusted himself.

“How’s it feeling?  Not rubbing?”  You asked as you rubbed his chest in a deep deliberate motion.  He moaned and flexed against the cords, his eyes already hooded in that sleepy, blissed out way he got as the endorphins began to kick in.

“No.  Feels good.” He hummed.

“You’re positive you want to do this?”  You asked.

“Mmm yeah… yes.”  He replied.

“And you remember your safe words?”  You asked.

“Amber to get you to back off but not stop.  Red is to stop the whole thing.”  He answered.

“You make sure you use them, B.  You’re safe here with us.”  You said.

“Yes, ma’am.”  He said and you slipped on his blindfold.  Clint grabbed the noise canceling headphones and you gave him a small nod and he slipped them over Bruce’s ears so that all he could hear was the sound of classical music.

You leaned over Bruce and kissed Clint deeply.  He hummed happily as your lips moved with yours.  You pulled away and nodded again and he smirked and began ghosting his fingers over Bruce’s body just so he tickled the hairs.

As Clint did that you picked up the cool steel buttplug from the collection of items you had planned to use tonight and began coating it in lube.  It was medium sized.  Big enough that it would stretch him but not so much he needed a lot of prep to take it.  You moved between his legs and the soft whimpers he was making as Clint teased him turned into a long, deep moan as you coated his asshole in lube.  He tried to raise his hips, pulling against the ropes and his cock jumped and leaked precome.  You ran your hand down his hips and used the ropes to tug him into place.  Seeing him like this was a huge turn on.  It was unlikely you were going to come tonight but your arousal was enough. It dripped from you, soaking through your panties.

You pressed the plug against his asshole and slowly eased it into place.  Bruce gasped and jerked up again.  You rubbed his hips in soothing circles until he relaxed back down as best he could, continuing to whimper at Clint’s touch.

Clint moaned softly and you looked over at him and smirked.  “Sounds good, huh?”  You said picking up a feather and beginning to run it up the inside of Bruce’s thigh.

Clint hummed.  “Is this what you get out of it?  Getting to hear us like this?”

You nodded as you watched Bruce’s muscles twitch under the feather.  You ran it up under his balls and they tensed and his cock jumped.  “Oh god, please.”  Bruce whimpered straining against the bonds.

“Pretty much.  I’m not a sadist.  That’s why I don’t use pain.  Neither of you would enjoy that.  But this… this fucking does it for me.  The fact you trust me.  Getting to see you enjoy it.”  You explained as you ran the feather up Bruce’s stomach and teased his nipples with it.  “You should feel how wet I am right now.”

Clint smirked and reached over pushing his hands between your legs and stroking his fingers along your pussy.  He hummed and pulled his fingers away sticking them in his mouth.  He picked up an ice cube from a bowl on the counter and teased it over Bruce’s lips.  Bruce moan and his lips parted.  “You ever want to be on the receiving end.”

You ran the feather up Bruce’s throat and watched as his nipples hardened.  Clint ran the ice down Bruce’s throat and down his sternum.  “Maybe,”  You said eventually.  “I’m not against it.  But not if you and Bruce get put into a position you don’t like.”

Clint ran the ice over Bruce’s nipple and Bruce made a deep guttural moan.  His hands opened and closed against him, each time making his muscles strain a little against his bonds.  You put the feather down and ran your hands over him getting him to relax again as Clint continued to tease him with the ice.  Clint moaned again and his hand went to his own cock stroking it to give himself some slight relief.  Bruce’s cock was throbbing.  A sticky smear of precum clumped the hair of his stomach together.  “Please.  Oh god, please.”  He whimpered, rutting his hips as much as he could in their bonds.

You poured lube onto your palm and you began to stroke his cock.  Bruce jerked violently on his bonds and groaned loudly his head falling back.  Clint put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders moaning himself.  “Oh fuck.”  Clint hissed as he tried to soothe Bruce with his hands.

“Wait until you’re fucking him.”  You teased.  “You’ll be glad we are in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.”  Clint made an impatient whine.  “We’ll get there, little bird.  Don’t worry.  He’s already looking really close now.”

You teased your hand between Bruce’s legs, dancing them over his perineum to the end of the plug.  You wriggled it inside him and started gently fucking him with it.

“Fuck!  Oh god!  God!”  Bruce cried out bucking up again.

You hummed and leaned down, licking the head of his cock, the salty taste of his precome coating your taste buds.  “I think you might be up, Barton.”  You said pulling the plug free.  You moved up beside them both as Clint moved between Bruce’s legs.  You leaned over Bruce and began kissing along his collarbone and neck, placing each kiss between the ropes.  You sucked on his throat as Clint grabbed hold of the ropes at Bruce’s chest and teased the head of his cock over Bruce’s asshole as he slicked it with lube.

“Please.  Please.  Clint.  I need it.  Please.”  Bruce pleaded, twisting as much as the ropes allowed.

You kissed up along Bruce’s jaw and he tilted his head, lips parted, silently pleading for your lips on his.  You kissed him, slowly and deeply and as Clint enter him he moaned and then pulled back groaning loudly.  You kept kissing and running your hands over him, going between just ghosting your fingers and pressing hard with the palms of your hands.

Bruce got louder and louder.  Clint’s moans joined them.  Neither man holding back in expressing the pleasure they were experiencing.  You reached between your legs, running your thumb over your clit and shoving two fingers inside of you to try and relieve the pressure you were feeling in your cunt.  Their sounds were cutting right through you and it was like you were getting high on it.

Bruce jerked suddenly, his whole body seizing up and he came in ribbons on his stomach.  Clint made a deep groan as he watched him and with a snap of his hips he came too, filling Bruce.  You sat up and pulled your hand from your cunt.  You ran your hands up up Bruce’s chest and along his neck before you removed his headset.

“Hey, B.  You did so well.  How are you doing, baby?”  You said softly.

He hummed in that high far away way that let you know he was high on adrenaline and endorphins.  “Yeah…”

You slipped the blindfold off and he blinked up at you slowly, his eyelids heavy.  “You need anything?  You asked.

“Mmm… thirsty.”  You grabbed the carton of juice you had ready on the bedside table and offered it to him.  He drank and you looked down at Clint who was wiping Bruce down and undoing knots.

“You okay, Clint?”  You asked.

He nodded.  “Yeah.  Kinda weird being on this end.”

You rubbed his hip.  “Alright, how about we get Bruce untied and get in the bath?”

He smiled.  “Yeah.  I’d like that.”

You looked back at Bruce.  “Still you, B.”

He nodded.  “Mm… all me.  This was good.  Feel safe.”

You hummed and began untying his bonds rubbing his muscles as you did so they wouldn’t seize up.  You knew Bruce was always going to struggle with the Hulk, but for now, at least you knew you had him back with you.


End file.
